High School Musical 4: College Year
by I Will Make You Rebel
Summary: Summary inside! Troypay COMPLETE! Old Penname zashleyforlife
1. trailer

A/N; well I just thought that hsm3 might not be a happy ending so (U know for troypay fan) if Troy and Gabriella will be separated, Ryan and Kelsi will develop, ofcourse Zeke and Sharpay (not sure)… well don't know… but I heard that they will paired up, Taylor and Chad, Jason and Martha. I don't really like Zeke for Sharpay I vote for Troy… and I also wonder about there college year … so if you also want to know read this story…

**High School Musical 4: College Year**

(Troypay style)

Trailer

**Saying Good-bye is not that easy…**

"Bye Dude" Chad said

"Bye" Troy replied

**Specially when it is your love one…**

"I'll never forget u Chad" Taylor said with a few tears rolling from her eyes.

"Remember I always love u, Taylor" Chad kiss her passionately.

"Bye Kelsi" Ryan said.

"I'll miss you Ry." She replied as they hug

**Even if u r meant to be u still need to say good-bye**

"So I guess this is… good-bye" Gabriella said with tears.

"I Guess so" Troy lean for there last kiss…

**But some how someone is happy living East High…**

"at last I'm free from the Wildcats" Sharpay throw herself in her bed.

**But 3 of our original characters will remain… **

"What are u doing here!" they both said

**Will new twist happened…**

"Will you marry me" Troy said.

**High School Musical 4: College Year**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Good-Bye East High**

"And today I'll say… I'm proud of you all and have a great and successful future" Principal Matsui said as everybody shouted and jump as they are know fully graduate from high school.

After some left East High the 'gang' just sat in one corner and say there last good-bye and took some pictures for memories. When it's time to leave they all cry…

"Troy… keep this to remind you of our friendship" Troy took the basketball from Chad. It is Chad's first ball when they are still in pre-school.

"Thanks Dude" Troy said.

"Bye Dude" Chad said.

"Bye" Troy replied and they hugged.

Chad went to Taylor to give her the locket with there picture in it.

"I'll never forget u Chad" Taylor said with a few tears rolling from her eyes.

"Remember I always love u, Taylor" Chad kiss her passionately.

Ryan left her sister waiting at there car with there parents. He approach Kelsi, his beloved girlfriend.

"Bye Kelsi" Ryan said.

"I'll miss you Ry." She replied as they hug.

With Gabriella and Troy…

So I guess this is… good-bye" Gabriella said with tears.

"I Guess so" Troy lean for there last kiss. They broke when Mr.Efron called Troy.

"Well need to jet" Troy said and hug Gabriella.

"Keep in touch" Gabriella said with a forced smile.

"Yeah, promise" Troy said.

**Troy's POV**

It's really sad leaving East High specially leaving Gabriella. She is my life, I don't know how will I ever live without her. I don't want to go in college with out her. This long distance relationship is not enough. How can I ever live with out seeing her face, Her smile, her laugh, her soft kissable lips and her beautiful voice. She is leaving tomorrow to Australia and I next week to New York. Alone just me in a dorm, I don't know how will I ever live.

**No ones POV**

_**At the Evans mansion:**_

"Hey Shar," Ryan entered her sister's bright pink room.

"What do you want Ryan?" she asked, combing her blond hair.

"Well… just nothing" Ryan smiled at her sister. _I know she will change this year he thought_ and he smiled at this thought.

When ryan left her alone in her room…

"at last I'm free from the Wildcats" Sharpay throw herself in her bed." I promise this year will change everything" she smiled. "no more Gabriella, no more annoying Chad, no more basketball here and there, and no more TROY BOLTON!" she said as she sat down with a smile ear to ear. "Soon I'm going to New York just me and Ryan! Then I can have my personal credit card. Ahh I love my life"

**A/N: oh-o Troy and the Evans twins are both going to NYC… what will happen next?**

**Note: leave reviews pls… if you like it or u have any idea…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Leaving **

After one week Troy left New Mexico.

"I'll miss you son" His Dad said with a good-bye hug.

"My baby boy is going to be a man already" His mom kisses him on the cheeks so many time.

"Mom pls. we are in public" he said.

"Ok… but be careful, remember to call or text us everyday ok?" her mother ask.

"Ok"

"Buddy this is the first time your going alone, I'm proud of you" his dad said. Troy felt a tear leaving his eyes as he wiped it.

"Thank u dad, mom for all the support you gave me" he hugged them one last time.

"Well I gotta go or the plane will leave without me" Troy said with a force smile. He walked to the airport.

After along trip he got to New York safely. He rode a bus to his school, NYU, New York University. He enrolled himself. He went to his dorm and went to his assigned room. He went to the second floor and opened the third door number 244. There was two beds and the right one was been taken by thid red headed boy.

"Um…Hey!" Troy greeted.

"Oh… sorry didn't notice ya" Nat said. "Oh by the way I'm Nat, Nat Green, and u are?"

"Troy, Troy Bolton"

"Oh well I have taken the right bed you can go to the left and there is your closet" he pointed to the closet beside Troy's bed and a night stand aswell.

"Oh thanks" He smiled. He went to the closet first and arrange his clothes, the he place a Lava Lamp on the night stand.

"Hey dude, you have a Lava Lamp cool, you know I really want one of those" Nat said as he approach him.

"Oh… this, this is from my girlfriend, she it to me when we graduated" Troy explained.

"I see… but where is your girlfriend?" Nat asked.

"Ahh… she went to college to Australia" he picked up a frame where a picture of Gabriella is inside. "Here this is my girl, Gabriella" he smiled and Nat took it. She is wearing blue t-shirt and black jeans.

"Well she is pretty but not that hot like all girls in NYU" Nat gave the frame back as he explained.

"Oh" troy just nodded as he place the picture on the night stand infront of the lava lamp.

**A/n: well that end it pls….. leave a comment I begged u all!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Surprise**

Troy woke up by Nat's alarm clock. He sat on his bed and look at the sleeping Nat.

"Hey dude wake-up" He patted Nat's back.

"Um…." Nat woke-up robbing his eyes.

"You're alarm clock turn it off" troy said as he shake Nat's shoulder."I'll go and take a shower" Troy said as Nat sleep again.

After Troy got dressed he went to explore the dorm for awhile. He saw Starbucks just a crossed the dorm. _If Gabriella is just here, he would love this place he thought. _He ran around the dorm for awhile when he got to the backyard he saw a fountain. _Very romantic to have a date with gabby for some time he thought again_. He smiled when he think about Gabriella. After exploring the whole dorm, he heard a very familiar voice on the front lawn so he take a look.

**At the front lawn:**

"Sharpay! Ryan! Welcome u guys!" Mr. Henrick, the owner of the dorm, greeted his niece and nephew.

"Hey Uncle!" Sharpay hugged him.

"Hey uncle H." Ryan said.

"Your looking more like your mom and dad" Henrick told them. "When I last so you I guess your just 4 or 5 now your teenager s"

"Well…" Sharpay smiled.

"And Sharpay did I told you that you look so beautiful maybe more beautiful than your mom when she was in your age"

"Really" she giggled.

"Come on let's go in, the valet will park your car"

"Wait… you have a valet?" Ryan asked this is a dorm not a hotel.

"Well no I hired my personal driver "

"Oh really uncle that is so sweet" Sharpay said as she hugged him again.

"Anything for my favorite niece" he smiled as Ryan rolled his eyes. Sharpay was his favorite than Ryan. Always Sharpay since she was Mr. Evan's favorite.

As they went in, Sharpay bump to some guy.

"Oh I'm so… Bolton!" Sharpay is so shocked.

"Sharpay!"

"What are you doing here?" the both asked.

"I'm going to study here u?" Troy said.

"Me too… but… you… dorm…?" Sharpay asked very confuse. She thought she could be away from Troy, a wildcat free year. "Now my life is ruin because of u!"

"Your life ruin?" Troy asked." Because of me?" he raised a eyebrow.

"Yeah…" she nodded" I thought you would be out of my life!"

"Then sorry" Troy manage to say.

"Um… Excuse me but Sharpay, Ryan and I will go and drop your bags on your room, left wing, number 444 and that's the biggest room in the girls wing" Henrick reminded her.

"Ok uncle…" then uncle Henrick left with Ryan and some guys carrying both there bags.

"Your uncle is the owner of the dorm?" Troy asked. _First her parents own where I got my summer job then her uncle also own a dorm now where I live in for 4 years he thought._

"Well…. Yeah didn't I mention my family is rich?" Sharpay asked placing her hands on her hips.

"You did… then your blaming me that I ruin your life! Your life is perfect for damn sake!" Troy said.

"Ugh!" she stomp her foot then left and went to the elevator. _No… why is this happening to me? I don't want to spend another years with that bitch! He thought then frowned._ Then all of the sudden he felt someone tapped him.

"Wow Troy! Hot chick you've got there buddy!" Nat said. _Sharpay hot! He laugh at his thought._

"Hey what's funny?" Nat asked.

"Sharpay!... Hot…" he continue to laugh.

"Well she got nice curve actually" Nat said as they walked back to there room.

_Well maybe she did have nice curve of her body he thought. What? What am I thinking._ He shook is head at that thought. Nat continue to tattle about Sharpay all the way to there room.

"She is HOT dude as in _HOT_, H.O.T, hot" Nat said as Troy opened the door of there room and they walk in.

"Yeah right!" Troy just smiled. "If you are going to know her you're not going to like her attitude" Troy warned.

"Why not she looks nice, and rich and hot" Nat said.

"You'll see" Troy laugh.

**At Sharpay's room…**

Someone knock on her door. She opened it and saw a brunette girl.

"Um… Hey! I'm Lisa, Lisa Johansen, my room is just across your room, room no.443" she greeted.

"Oh… Hey" Sharpay said with a smile "Um… I'm Sharpay, Sharpay Evans, want to come in?" she asked.

"Well yeah Thanks" They went inside and Lisa got wide eyes. She never saw a dorm with pink walls ever, and this big room, just for one, no roommate, flat screen T.V, the newest laptop, and a walk in closet with pink doors with a glittery curve hand writing of SE.

"Wow! Your room… is amazing!" Lisa said still eyeing the big, wide room.

"Well… thanks" Sharpay said.

"How did you ever got this room?" Lisa asked now looking at Sharpay.

"Well you see, my uncle own this place" Sharpay explained.

"Really, you mean Mr. Henrick" Lisa said.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Well it is like you're an only child, are you?" Lisa ofcourse still don't know Ryan.

"Oh… no! I have a twin brother, his name is Ryan." Sharpay said.

"Oh…" Lisa said.

"Don't worry, you'll meet him" Sharpay said.

"So… Sharpay do you have a boyfriend?" Lisa asks changing the subject as she sat on Sharpay's bed, as Sharpay sat at her side.

"Well, no not really"

"Oh I see, do you want to meet my older brother? His name is Chris"

"No… ofcourse not… well I mean not what you think… as friend" Sharpay smiled.

"Oh… but if you saw him… let's see" Lisa smiled.

"Why what do he look like?"

"Here" Lisa reach for her cellphone and gave to Sharpay.

Sharpay flip her cell and so a picture of a handsome boy "He's hot" (Just think about Jared Murillo)

"Well that's my bro" Lisa smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Not again.**

The next morning Ryan woke up with his roommate's alarm clock. He groan in annoyance. Chris yes! Lisa's brother.

"Sorry bro, need to take a look with my younger sis." Chris said. He is just to over protective with her little sister.

"Hey Chris what room is your sister?" Ryan asked

"443… why?"

"I'm coming with you just to check my twin sister" Ryan said.

They walk to the left wing, were all girls are. Chris went to his sister's room to have breakfast with her. Ryan knock on the pink door. After awhile Sharpay opened it.

"Oh Ryan what do you want?" Sharpay said rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Just checking you out" Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan want to have breakfast with us at Starbucks… bring your twin if you want" Chris smiled as he approach them.

"Oh… maybe next time our uncle need us downstairs to join him for breakfast." Ryan explained.

"Hey Sharpay this is my bro… Chris as I told you?" Lisa said.

"Oh…" Sharpay said as she smiled _he's hot she thought._

"Hey!" Chris said as he smiled back. _She is SEXY! He thought as they shake hands._

"So… how 'bout later we can hang-out?" Lisa offered.

"Sure!" Ryan said as the two just nodded.

**At Troy's and Nat's:**

They are eating there breakfast at the dorm canteen.

"You know Troy if you miss your girl friend so much then why don't you call her?" Nat asked.

"You know your right" troy pulled out his cell and dialed Gabby's number.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Um… Hey Gabby! Are u still asleep?" Troy asked.

"Well yeah it is still 1 in the morning here"

"O sorry to interrupt your sleep I just wanted to say I miss you" Troy said.

"I miss you too Troy." Gabby said. "and remember I love you so much"

"I love you too" Troy said "go back to your sleep" he added.

"Ok bye"

"Bye" then Troy hung-up.

"So?" Nat asked.

"There she is still asleep." He said drinking his coffee.

"Hey dude do u see what I see" he said looking at the direction of Sharpay and Ryan with there uncle.

"No" Troy said.

"There…. The chick, Sharpay, isn't she hot with that mini skirt?" Nat said eyeing Sharpay from head to toe.

"So, who care and she is not that hot" troy said.

"Yeah right! I'm just going to introduce my self, Excuse me?" Nat stood up.

"Yeah! Uncle…"

"Um… excuse me…" Nat said. "I'm Nat Troy's roommate, and you must be Sharpay right? And you're her twin brother Ryan?" Nat said.

"Well yes." Sharpay said. "How did you know us?"

"Well Troy always tell me story about you" Nat said.

"And what kind of story?" Ryan asked.

"He said about last summer, at Lava Springs, something like that" Nat said.

"And what about it?" Sharpay asked as he glare Troy who is coming toward them.

"I told him every thing Sharpay" Troy said giving back the glare. "Even the scholarship things"

"Yeah" Nat said.

"So I've been told" Sharpay said.

"Yeah allot of things even when we are in kindergarten ,when you color the flower black instead of violet." Troy laugh.

"O you…" Sharpay said angrily.

"Hey you never…" but Troy interrupted Nat so he can't continue saying _hey never said that._

"Yes I told you that" he gave his friend a just-join-me look.

"Oh, yeah now I remember."

"Not again" Ryan whisper.

As troy and Sharpay continue fighting Henrick interrupt.

"Hold on there kids! This is a dorm! Your living together in one roof so you need to stop fighting!" Uncle Henrick has stopped them.

"Sorry sir" Troy apologize.

"Now I don't want you two to fight again ok?"

"Ok uncle" Sharpay said as Henrick left Sharpay glared at troy.

"It's all your fault." Sharpay blamed.

"My fault!..." but before Troy cold continue to say anything Ryan interrupt.

"Hey! Hey! Stop fighting!" he said.

"Sorry" they both said at the same time. Then Ryan and Sharpay walked away.

"Dude! You alright?" Nat said. "I think that is love, the more you hate the more you love" Nat laugh.

"Shut-up" Troy said. _That's not right, I think I need to say sorry to her he thought _then he sigh.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I said sorry**

The next day, afternoon, Troy felt sorry for what happened yesterday, he shouldn't shout on her and lie just like that! He truly need to apologize about that. _If I'm Sharpay where should I be? Troy thought._ He went and search for her in the back lawn of the dorm. He walk around the fountain but stop 4 a minute just to take a rest. He walked to his room but bump into Ryan who is alone.

"Oh sorry Ryan" Troy apologized.

"Oh it's alright" he smiled.

"So… um… why are u alone? Shouldn't be u with your sister?" he asked.

"Oh yeah my sister" Ryan said also wondering the last time he saw her sister.

"Um…do you know where is she?" Troy asked.

"Well the last time I saw her she is with Chris on the back lawn…" Troy cut him of.

"Chris…? Chris Johansen?"

"Um… yeah… my roommate do you know him?"

"Yeah! Ofcourse… he is West High basketball captain don't you know? " Troy questioned. "he is like my worst enemy" He added.

"Oh…" Ryan said getting his point. "By the way why r u asking about my sister?"

"Um… well… you see I just wanted to say sorry to her… you know… what happened yesterday"

"Ok…" Ryan smiled "I'll just give u her number you can just call her" Troy nodded.

"Here, 009273601959 (not really)"

"Thanks a lot" he then walk to his room.

**(At his room)**

He dialed Sharpay's number…

"Hello?" Sharpay answered in the other end of the line.

"Um… hey Sharpay? This is me, Troy, I just wanted to sa sorry for what happened last time… you know yesterday" Troy said.

"Oh… YOU SHOULD BE!" she shouted then hang-up.

"Hello! Sharpay! Hello!" Troy sighed and dialed again.

"What do you want?" Sharpay sighed.

"I wanted to know if u forgave me."

"Oh… NO!" she shouted. "How did u get my number any way?"

"Ryan gave it to me"

"Curse Ryan" she whispered.

"Um… what did you say?" Troy asked.

"Nothing!"

"Um… where are you this afternoon, I'm searching for you?"

"You don't care!?"

"Um… just wanted to know because I'm so tired searching for you earlier"

"Oh… I forgot…I STILL DON'T ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGIZE IDIOT!!" she shouted and slam her cellphone.

Troy sighed and heard the room door slam close.

"Hey dude!?" Nat greeted then walked and sat on his bed. "What cha' doing'?"

"Nothing"

"Getting trouble again eh?"

"No" he lied.

"Oh… is that about Sharpay?"

"No! why will I think about her" he slap Nat's head.

"Ouch!" he scratch his head where Troy hit him. "Maybe because you have a crush on her?"

"IDIOT! Y will I have a crush on that _stupid _girl!"

"Oh… your lying" Nat lay on his bed. "Troy I'll have tips on you ok?" he didn't wait for him to answer he just go on. "Just imagine you, her on her bed" he waited for his reply but Troy don't have his focus on him, he focus on what can he do just 4 Sharpay to forgive him. "You take off her dress one by one" he continued still Troy is not focus. "Then you'll touch her most sensitive body parts" he continued but Troy keep his eyes on the window still thinking. "Smell her, touch her… and most importantly… taste her" with the word Taste her Troy was back in his mind.

"WHAT!! I'll never do that… and I don't have a crush on her!" Troy walked out of his room leaving Nat smiling crazily.

He walked until he found Sharpay sitting on a bench, alone, starring at the night sky. He sat down next to her.

"Hey!? What are you starring at?" Troy asked.

"Why are you here?" She asked still not taking her eyes on the sky.

"Well… I just saw u alone here…"

"Oh…" all she could answer.

"Um… Sharpay… I'm so sorry I hope you can forgive me… " he waited for her answer but none she just stare on the sky. "well if not I'll just think of other way for you to forgive me"

"Ok… ok… I forgive u" Sharpay said as she accidentally look in his eyes. She then look away before falling in his eyes.

"Really… you mean you forgive me?!" He smiled widely.

She nodded but still not looking in his eyes.

"You mean we're friends?" Troy just asked to be sure.

"Um… If you want" Sharpay smiled… now she is confident to look in his eyes.

"Well… ofcourse I want!" Troy jump out of joy, "Y will I wouldn't be? You're my very first friend in the dorm, well who is a girl," Troy said with a smile ear to ear.

"Ok" Sharpay stood up and walk inside but not before Troy stopped her.

"Um…" Sharpay stop and turn around "Well I just wanna ask if you want to join me for breakfast tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Um… why?" Sharpay asked she is not his girlfriend for him to asked those questions.

"Well… just wanted to ask?" but still Sharpay could tell that he is lying so she glared at him. "Ok… ok, I just miss how I ask Gabriella for a dates" he sigh.

Sharpay smiled and nodded yes. "Meet me tomorrow morning at my room" then she walk inside.

Troy smiled like he is the happiest man on earth. I know, I know that he and Sharpay is not girlfriend boyfriend, but come on! Troy just wanted to know Sharpay more, behind her ice queen self. He wanted to see a nice, sensitive girl inside the cold one.

-troypay-zashley-

**Um… hey!! Hope you enjoy my story!!... R&R pls.**

**REFLECTION: (FOR TROYPAY AND ZASHLEY FANS, WRITERS ETC.)**

**Look I know that HSM3 is coming sooner… actually I felt happy and sad at the same time. Happy because … I'm going to see HSM 3… and I'm really excited. Even more excited when I saw the trailer and music videos. Speaking of music videos, 'I want it all' is seem nice, Ashley is so beautiful. Sad because HSM3 is the last one… I'll never see Ashley and Zac working together (maybe they should really have a movie 2gether, they look cute 2gether). **

**How 'bout you what do you feel? (review you answer if you want to share, and pls. be kind to share)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Other than your brother… I'll keep you safe**

The next morning, Troy woke-up, fix his bed, slowly making his way to the bathroom so he couldn't wake Nat up. He put his clothes after taking a bath, and went directly to Sharpay's room.

At Sharpay's room, Sharpay was dressing up when she heard a knock on the door. She thought it was Troy so she put her t-shirt on and opened the door. She was surprised when she saw Chris.

"Um… hey Sharpay…. I just wondered if… um… if you like to eat breakfast with me" he asked. But before Sharpay could even answer, Troy walked toward them.

"So Sharpay… you ready?" Troy said not noticing Chris.

"Um… Troy this is my… " Sharpay was cut of by Troy.

"Chris, Chris Johansen?" he smiled.

"Troy, Troy Bolton, East's High captain eh?" Chris frowned. Hey! Did Troy ruin the opportunity that Chris will asked Sharpay out?

"You knew each other?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah… yeah, Chris here is the captain of West High's basketball team" Troy explained.

"Oh… really… um … troy don't you think we should go?" Sharpay smiled.

"Oh… yeah!" He smiled at that thought. "Nice meeting you again, Chris" He said before putting his hands on her waist. Chris, who was left alone put a frown on his face before he want to his sister's room.

**(at Starbucks)**

"So… you and Chris meet?" Troy said.

"Um… yeah… yeah… actually because of his sister, we've meet" she said.

"Oh… you mean Lisa?"

"Yeah… she's the one" she smiled.

"Sharpay…" Troy was cut off by Sharpay.

"Troy, call me Shar" she smiled.

"Ok" he smiled back " Shar, if someone hurt you, remember, not just your brother, but I'll also be here to protect you" Troy said.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't have a good feeling about Chris" Troy said looking at the window. "I don't know, but I'll promise you I'll always be here, to keep you safe" Troy look smiled.

"Thanks" Sharpay smiled. She really did appreciate what Troy said. But something find it weird for her.

**-troypay-zashley-**

**Reflection (for zashley and troypay readers and writers)**

**Will you still write stories about zashley and troypay even HSM ends?**

**Will you still read Troypay fanfic?**

**(Pls if you want to share pls. review)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Will you be my girlfriend?**

**The next day (At Sharpay's room)**

Some one knock on her door, it's afternoon, she was hoping it will be Ryan. She opened a door and realize it was…

"Um… Hey Sharpay?"

"Oh… Chris, what are you doing here?"

"Um… do you want to have a little walk with me, um… if your not doing something of course?"

"Um… sure" she said.

**(At the back lawn)**

"So… are you and Troy together?" Chris asked hands on his pockets.

Sharpay stop walking, hands cross on her chest, " No we are just friends"

Chris stop walking too, "Oh!" he smiled. He leaned closely to Sharpay and kiss her lips softly after 2 seconds he pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" Sharpay asked fingers on her lips.

"I… I'm so sorry… I didn't… I… I like you!" he shouted the last three words.

Sharpay stood there staring at him "What?" she can't believe it, a guy infront of her telling that he like her.

"I like you Sharpay, the day where we first meet, the day where we first talk, I just really like you… will… will… will you be my girlfriend?" He said.

"I… don't know what to say?" Sharpay said.

"just say yes pls." he begged.

"I… I-I gotta tell this to my brother" Sharpay ran off. Leaving Chris _this is the first time I lose just for a girl. I need her, she is the only girl for me, I want her he thought._

**(At Sharpay's room)**

Sharpay pulled her cellphone and dialed Ryan's number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi Ryan are you doing something?"

"No why?"

"I just wanted your advise, can you go to my room?"

"Oh sure, I'll be there in 5 minutes"

"Ok thanks"

"Luv you"

"Luv you too" then Sharpay hang-up.

**After 5 minutes…**

Someone knock on Sharpay's door, she opened it to see Ryan on the door.

"So what's the problem?" Ryan asked coming in her room, sitting down in her bed.

"Well… you see, Chris asked me to be his girlfriend" She sat on her bed next to Ryan after she have close the door.

"Really? What did you say, did you say yes?" Ryan asked.

"No, I just told him I need to tell you first"

"Good girl" Ryan said smiling at her.

"What should I do if he asked me again?" Sharpay do really need his advise.

"Tell him that you need time," he said.

"Thanks Ry" Sharpay said.

"Hey what's are twins for?" he asked smiling at her.

**1234567890**

**ahhh!! can't wait 4 HSM3... R&R!! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chris… and The Big fight**

The next day, 8:00 in the morning Troy's phone rings.

"Ahh… Troy shut your phone" Nat groan and put a pillow over his head.

Troy grabbed his phone from the table next to his bed. He groaned then answered.

"Hello?" he said still sleepy.

"Hey! Troy!" she greeted.

"Oh … Shar! Why did you call is there any problem?" he now sounded more awake.

"No, no problem… I just want you to wake up!" she giggled. Even Sharpay can't see, she could still feel that Troy is smiling.

"Oh…ok, don't worry I'm up" he sat down on his bed.

"K! Meet me at Starbucks now pls?" she begged.

"Ok I'll be there in five minutes" Troy said.

"K! see you" after that they hung-up.

**(Starbucks)**

Troy entered the coffee shop and search for a blonde hair. Once he saw her he walked to her and sat infront of her.

"Hey!" She greeted with a smile.

"Hey! So why do you want me to be here?" Troy asked.

"Nothing" Sharpay simply said "I just wanted to eat breakfast" she added.

"Why with me?" Troy asked.

"Because Ryan wouldn't wake-up and I'm starving" she said.

Troy laugh. They talked as they eat there breakfast. But they didn't realize that Chris and Liza are entering the shop. Chris look a little jealous when he saw Troy and Sharpay laughing together.

_She lied to me, how can she do that? She said they are not dating, but now why are they together eating breakfast! What is this a morning date?! He shouted in his mind._

"Sharpay!" Liza called out.

Sharpay looked at Liza and smiled. Liza walked toward Troy and Sharpay.

"Oh hey Troy!" Liza greeted. Sharpay smile faded when she saw Chris glaring at Troy. Liza sat next to troy and started to chat with him as Chris sat next to Sharpay.

"So Troy haven't seen you in ages" Liza said.

"Yeah" The 3 talked. Chris with his madness stood up and said "Troy can we talked?"

"Um… sure" he said then walked with him in the man's bathroom.

"Um why…" Troy was cut off.

"WHY ARE YOU WITH HER!" Chris shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Troy said.

"You know what I'm talking about, Troy" Chris said as he glared at him.

"I really don't know what are you talking about" Troy said.

"Do you know that I asked Sharpay to be my girlfriend!" he didn't wait for an answer "She didn't said yes, then you are going out with her"

"I'm not going out with her, Chris, she is my friend" Troy said a little louder.

"JUST FRIENDS? JUST FRIENDS?" he laugh. "the last time I saw you two, you are fighting and now you are FRIENDS!"

"Chris it is true! If you don't want to believe me fine, but stay away from Sharpay. I know you hurt many girls Chris, don't you dare hurt Sharpay!" with that Troy left Chris.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: It's the start**

Sharpay walk infront of Troy's door the next day. She was worried what happen yesterday. He didn't answer his cellphone when she call. She didn't see him at the basketball gym with some guys, playing basketball or just being alone. She have no sign of him after that morning incident.

She knock and was answered by a t-shirtless, Nat.

"Um… Hey… Nat is there Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Ahh…" he look from his behind to look at troy who is busy infront of his computer. "Wait a second." He close the door, this made Sharpay frown, then rolled her eyes. Nat opened the door, now with a blue shirt. "sorry about that… um… you may come in" he step out and let her come in.

"Thanks" she said as she walk in.

"I'm gonna go some where" he said as he close the door. Ugh boys! She thought as he walk towards Troy, who is still busy infront of the computer.

She walk toward him, his back facing her. She smiled as he covered his eyes.

"Hey who turn off the lights?" Troy said. Sharpay giggled.

"Guess who" she ordered.

"Um… let me think… um… Sharpay?" he said surely.

"Yeah" she removed her hands from his eyes and sat on his bed, next to the computer. "So how are you?"

"I' fine just a little busy you?"

"Well, because you didn't answer your phone when I call you, yeah I'm fine"

"Oh… I'm sorry, I'm just busy" he smiled as she smiled at him.

"Well are you still busy tonight"

"Why?" he asked.

"Want to go to the park?" she offered.

"Um… sure" he nod.

"Ok…finish your work then meet me at my room at, 3 in the afternoon"

"Ok, I'll meet you" he said.

**3 in the afternoon…**

Troy walk to Sharpay's room and knock on the door. She opened it and smiled at him.

"Hey so you ready?" Troy asked.

"Yeah"

They drive to the park in 5 minutes with Troy shiny black car. Troy stopped the car just infront of the park playground.

"So…" Sharpay said climbing out of is car when he opened the door for her.

"So, Let's take a walk" he smiled.

They walk and talk for 10 minutes as they reach the center of the park, a manmade pond. They took a sit on the nearest bench.

"Sharpay may I ask you a question?"

"aren't you asking now?" she smiled and face him, looking at his ocean blue eyes.

"Ok…" he smiled. "Is it true that Chris asked you to be his girlfriend?"

"Well… It is true, but I didn't said yes" she said and saw him smile slightly.

"Oh… did he kiss you?"

"Well… just a peck on he lips"

"Oh, so he is your first kiss?"

"Actually no"

"Then who?"

"My parents 'duh'" she giggled.

"Your right" he laugh.

They spend the time together chatting, laughing, and they also eat for dinner. They watch a movie before they went home and that is 12 midnight. Troy walk Sharpay up to her room.

"So… I gotta go" he said before walking away.

"Wait" she said and he turn around. "why don't you have a night over? It's already midnight"

"Um… are you sure?"

"Ofcourse" she smiled. "you can sleep on the floor, I still have an extra blanket and a lot of pillows"

"Ok" he walk I the pink room as Sharpay went to the closet and grab a navy blue blanket an prepare it for Troy to sleep on, she walk over her bed and toss him three pillows.

"I'm gonna change" he nodded. She walk in her walk in closet. After a few minutes...

**A/n: Sorry... The next chappie will be romantic while troy is sleeping with Sharpay on the same room. R&R... if u have an idea for the next chapter pls tell me before i do it!  
-Miles**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Can't Sleep Tonight**

After a few minutes Sharpay came out wearing a silk, pink sexy nightgown. He's eyes widened, he look at her in Aw. _She is so hot he thought. _

"So what do you want to do?" she asked sitting on her bed.

"I don't know you choose first" he said.

"Um… I don't know why don't we watch a little TV." she suggested.

"Ok" he answered as his reply.

They watch a few TV before Sharpay fell asleep. Troy, who just suddenly recognize Sharpay was asleep. It's 12:30 a.m. He close his eyes but just can't sleep, he rolled around but he still can't sleep.

He then just stood up and walk closer to the sleeping Sharpay. He sat beside her and brush some of her hair away from her face, gently so she wouldn't wake-up. He thought how beautiful she is when sleeping. She is like an angel fallen from the sky.

He never thought that he would just fell this way on the so called ice queen. He never thought that they will actually be friends. But he know that it is not just 'friends' , there is something. _What is that something? He asked himself in his thought. _

He actually remembered when they first met each other.

_Flashback_

"_Mom, I don't want to go to kindergarten" he said, Troy's mom trying to pull him inside the classroom. _

"_Troy, honey, aren't you excited you will have new friends" his mom kneeled in front of his. _

"_No, there are bullies, and I'm not gonna have new friends" _

"_Hey, don't say that!" she said. "You are gonna have new friends here, just remember to be friendly" _

_They walk more toward his classroom door. When they are in front of it, standing, someone approach and shake Mrs. Bolton's hand._

"_Good Morning! I'm Ms. Geraldine I'm the adviser of this class."_

"_Good Morning, I'm Mrs. Bolton, call me Nora, and this is my son, Troy Bolton" she introduce._

"_Hey! There little one…" she greeted with a smile and he smiled up. _

_The room is noisy, well the other rooms for kindergarten is also noisy, some children are crying though, and some running and some just sitting quietly doing nothing. _

"_Go on and take a sit…" the teacher said._

"_Ok, Troy, always remember be friendly and eat your recess, I'll fetch you later" he hug his mom and kiss her on the cheeks and went and take a sit._

_He search for a sit, on the first row, there were no more sits. On the second row, there was an empty sit, beside a little blond girl, fixing herself in the mirror and beside her a little blond boy who look the same as she but a boy version. He slowly walk to it and sat down. The chair was color red, his favorite color. _

"_Hey!" the blond boy greeted when he sat on the chair._

"_Um… Hi" he said shyly._

"_I'm Ryan, Ryan Evans, and this is my twin sister Sharpay" he mentioned the girl between them._

"_I'm Troy, Troy Bolton." He grinned. Sharpay put down her mirror and smiled to him as he smiled back. _

"_So… what are your hobbies?" she asked. Ryan was also interested to know._

"_Well… I play basketball with my dad." He started._

"_Oh… really!" Ryan said. "Can you teach me how sometimes?" Ryan asked._

"_Sure!"_

_They kept talking and chatting before some kids stop crying and some calm down a little bit._

_End of Flashback_

He felt Sharpay move a little. He smiled and lay beside her then started to fell asleep.

…………

The next day, Sharpay woke-up, feeling that some one is hugging her, he turned around and meet face to face with a sleeping Troy. She giggled slyly. He then woke-up.

"Hey… what are you doing here?" Sharpay asked.

"Um… well… I…" he couldn't really find some excuse. Sharpay smiled and giggled.

"It's ok" she smiled then snuggle on his chest. He was surprise at the sudden move but still hold her near him he can smell her strawberry shampoo.

"So… when do you plan to have breakfast?" he asked.

"Um… maybe later" he hugged her close to him. She could here his heartbeat and fell his breath above her head.

"Troy…"

"Yeah?"

"I Love You" she whispered.

…………

**A/N: Now How's that? Oh and tank u for reviewing, still keep R&R!!**

**Gossip:**

**Hey is it true that when High School Musical is finished, Zanessa will be erase!? So well as Jashley!**

**Well… one of my (miles)friend told that, she said that when HSM 3 ends there is a big possibility that Zanessa will be over… and Zac will be with Ashley 'cause he is planning it…**

**(IDK if I will believe it but if Zashley will ever happen I'll be happy and support it. How about u?)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter11: Begins **

"Troy…"

"Yeah?"

"I Love you" she whispered.

…………

He was quite shock on what she has said. Even she thought he can't hear her, but he did, crystal clear. He can feel her breathe on his chest. Is that true, Ice Queen, Sharpay Evans said she loves him? Well she is not Ice Queen anymore, she is a lot nicer, not fully, but she has change. Maybe this is the 'something'. Maybe he too love her but what about Gabriella he never broke-up with Gabriella properly.

"Troy, don't you think we should eat our breakfast now?" she asked looking up at him, he look down, he met her chocolate brown eyes looking directly at his ocean blue eyes.

Still hugging her, "Where do you want to eat, then?" he asked.

"I don't know you choose" she said.

"How 'bout a quick drive true at McDo?" He offered.

"Sure, but why a quick drive true if we could just dine in?" she ask totally confuse. They're still in the position.

"Don't know" he said. Looking at her brown eyes, she too look at his own blue eyes. Before they can even realize, they was leaning closer and closer until there lips met. They kiss passionately for 2 minutes.

"Wow" was all they can say after they broke up.

…………

After they went to a quick drive true, they went back to the dorm, Sharpay's room.

"Troy?" Sharpay called "what happened earlier…" he cut her off.

"It meant something" he said "Sharpay" he move closer to her there face inches apart. "it meant something, I love you"

"But…but you and… how 'bout Gabriella?" she asked, looking in his blue eyes, she asked worriedly.

"Shar…she is far away" he explained. "I know I've been blind for so long, very long, I know I can asked you before but I never saw the true you Sharpay and I'm sorry"

"Troy… it's that, you and Gabriella never broke up properly, you promise her remember?"

"I know, but… I love you so much"

"I love you too" she said "but…" before she can even finish her sentence there lips met in a passionate kiss. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth, she opened her mouth for entrance. There tongue fought in her mouth.

She can't think straight. Is that true? Did Troy, Troy Bolton the man of her dreams, love of her life, just said 'I love you' to her? She don't know if she is just dreaming but he really love her, so much, and she love him too. But what about Gabriella?

After 5 minutes they broke up. After there breathing has became normal Troy spoke. "I love you, so much Sharpay, so much"

"But… Gabriella?"

"She doesn't matter anymore, the important thing is I love you"

Sharpay smiled at him. He is the first guy who actually cared for her, except for her brother ofcourse. What he said melted her heart so much. "I love you too" she said before she kiss him again.

…………

Troy went back to his room. He don't want to leave Sharpay but he have too. She need to take a shower to be ready for a dinner with her brother and uncle. _Wow! Time do fly when your having fun, specially with Sharpay he thought. _He entered his room and walk in

"Hey! What took you so long?" Nat said facing the computer.

"Nothing"

"Where were you?"

"Um…"

"At Sharpay's? I knew it!" he said happily "My man, you got yourself a girlfriend!"

"Well she is not my girlfriend" he said "yet" he whispered.

…………

Troy, who is bored while Sharpay is with her uncle and Ryan. He opened his e-mail and check if he has e-mail from Chad or somebody, important.

He read some from his dad, mom, annoying letter from Chad, and some from Gabriella

He can't take Sharpay out of his head. He do really love her. He want her to be the mother of his children. He need to ask her to be his girlfriend. He will do it.

"It needed to be special" he said to himself.


	13. Chapter 12

**-Hey! I'm (Miles) so sorry for the long update. I've been busy right now actually, and some computer problems going on. **

…………

**Chapter 12: Can be trusted**

The next day, Troy will pick up Sharpay so they can go to mall, her suggestion. After going to the mall he was planning to take her to the park and a surprise.

He knock on the door twice and he waited for some seconds, she opened it.

"Hey!" she greeted with a smile on her face but in her eyes she is hiding something and she is upset about it.

Troy's worried "Hi, so you ready?"

"Um… sure, sure" she said, she grab her purse and keys.

They use his car. The whole trip was silent. She is never like this. Something is bothering her and he knew that but the question is what?

Once they wear park in the parking lot. Troy look at her and ask "What's the problem?"

"Huh? There is no problem" she said.

"Sure, but if there is something you want to talk about I'm lending you my ears" he said. She smiled at him that' why she love him he can make her happy.

"Thanks" she smile. They entered the mall and walk around like 2 hours. Troy is already carrying 10 bags, 5 on his right and another 5 on his left.

"How 'bout this?" Sharpay asked wearing a blue dress just until her knee, V shape neck.

"Shar, it's like the 12th time you try out different dresses all look great in you, why can't you just pick one?" Troy ask. "and by the way that dress look hot in you" he added honestly.

"Why, thank you troy" she said and quickly close the curtains and change again. Troy groan.

She walk out wearing her normal dress and 12 different dresses in her right arm and the blue dress on her left.

A woman took all the dresses on Sharpay's right and smiled at her she smiled back.

"I'll take this" she said putting the blue dress on the counter and her credit card.

…………

That afternoon, when they were done shopping, actually it's just Sharpay who is shopping, they headed on the park.

"Why are we here?" Sharpay said climbing out of the car and Troy locking it.

"That's a surprise" he said. He hold her hands and they intertwined fingers which made Sharpay smile. They walk to the center of the park that happened to be the pond.

"You know with you, I fell so happy" Sharpay said as they sat on a bench "and so safe. You know how to make me happy when I have a problem" she said.

"Shar, I know you're hiding something from me, care to tell?" he said as he caress her cheeks. She smiled in his touch. "I can be trusted" he added.

"Ok" she sigh. "It's just… last night when I'm eating dinner with Ryan and Uncle Henrick" dramatic pause, she look at the pond, the sun it setting. "Daddy called and… he said I'm gonna manage all of our businesses"

"So… that was not bad, at least you have your share and Ryan and I can help you" Troy said. She look in his blue eyes and smiled weakly.

"Yeah I know, but, you see, we 10 family business" Sharpay said.

"10! That's many"

"Yes." She sigh. "And daddy said Ryan can only have one and that's my mom's yoga center"

"You mean, Ryan will only have one and you will have nine, that's unfair" Troy said understanding it.

"I know" she nodded "and Ryan is mad at me. He said because I'm daddy's favorite doesn't mean I can handle all the business"

"What about your dream to became an actress?"

She smiled, _at least he understand me she thought_ "Yeah, and that's another problem for me you know"

"Well, what ever your choose, I'm always here to support you" Troy said. He lean in for a passionate kiss, she kiss back. When they broke apart they smile.

"So…"

"So… are we… um… you know… in a relationship?" troy asked scratching the back of his neck, he's always like that when he is nervous.

Sharpay smile "If you wanted too"

"Ofcourse I want too!" he lean in for another kiss this time it was longer.

…………

A/N: So… what do you think? Pls. R&R!

-Hey guys have you watched HSM3??? It's great… but honestly I don't really like it that much. I didn't even saw that Ryan and Sharpay as twins in that movie. They didn't went to school together like the part where Sharpay is entering the school, I didn't see Ryan behind her or anywhere near her.

But it's funny that Ryan is the mascot. I totally laugh, but didn't understand a little.

-Zac and Vanessa are totally not funny! They are not good in comedy. You know, when they are in troy's tree house, when his mother call them to get down, I think they made a joke…

-And for the last part, I cried, oh how I'll miss Sharpay, Troy, Ryan, Chad, Taylor and (unexpectedly) Gabriella. I'll miss them.

Well I also heard that there will be a HSM4 but have a new cast… part of it is Tiara and Jimmy (who, for me make a cute couple)and Donny I'll not watch it anymore… and my other classmates said that HSM4 might not be on top like HSM1 because we already know high school musical as ASHLEY TISDALE,ZAC EFRON, LUCAS GRABEEL, VANESSA HUDGENS, CORBIN BLUE, AND MONIQUE COLEMAN. So I don't know if I'll watch it (if it's true).

FYI HSM2 is more of my favorite than HSM3 'cause it have many troypay part. And I'm also disappointed because Sharpay only have a few scenes in the movie. And I really didn't expected that Troy will go to California just for Gabriella… well I know that it's not just for Gabriella but also for his future but come on they can see each other almost everyday, why didn't they just give a chance to Sharpay to have troy…?

How 'bout you what do you think about High School Musical 3?

(if you have time visit this site .com, even though you don't have a multiply you still can visit the page, it have news about zashley and the latest)


	14. Last Chapter

**-Hey, hey guys! This is me Miles… well, sorry, sorry that I Never update in like…. Forever? Well, I'm really, really sorry. It's not my fault it's my teacher's. Well I'm not really blaming them, they Just give us so many projects, homework and we have our 2****nd**** to the last exam for the school year. How I wish I pass it all with flying colors. And Rose said she is also busy, she is just starting their 3****rd**** book report she's starting now though. She said the book she is reading have… I don't know 230 pages or more. Well…. Here is the last Chapter… hopefully. **

…………

**Chapter 13: Final Chapter**

It have been 2 weeks, still, Ryan and Sharpay are not talking to each other. Yes, well Sharpay is trying to apologize but Ran always walk away from her.

"How 'bout try to talk to your Dad?" Troy said talking to Sharpay in her arms. They are in her room, just simply cuddling.

"And?"

"Tell him you want Ryan to be your business partner, or something"

"Then?"

"Tell Ryan…" Sharpay was just gonna answer another question but he stop her "No more questions"

"Fine… but that plan will not gonna work" She pause for a minute to think and "How 'bout I'll try to talk to daddy and try to talk to him and tell him I want Ryan and I share for the family's business like business partners then talk to Ryan!"

"Hey!... that my-" Troy said but before he can finish his sentence Sharpay kiss him on the cheeks.

"It'll will work troy don't worry"

…………

"But daddy- "

"Princess" her dad sigh "Ryan's not smart-"

"Dad, he is your son"

"He just know how to yoga, all he could do is yoga"

"Dad, he can sing, dance and come on we're twins, we have the same IQ, we're both smart"

"Shar…"

"Dad" Sharpay sigh "if you are not going to agree into this I'm not doing what you want"

Frightened ;"Ok" he sigh "It's a DEAL"

"Oh… Thank you daddy!!!" Sharpay almost scream with happiness "I'm gonna tell Ryan, bye dad love you!"

"Love you too honey" His dad said before they hang-up.

…………

"Ryan, come on talk to me… I do have a good news" Sharpay said following he brother around the fountain.

"What's that?"

"Finally you answered thank god…" Sharpay said but his face have no emotions. "Dad said…"

"Enough already Sharpay, dad, if he is my real father, want you to have a great future and me as if he didn't care" Ryan said "I understand that"

"No… but-"

"Yes, he did give me mom's yoga center" he sigh "and you all our best companies"

"Ryan… no-"

"Yes, you'll have a big name and me well… a nobody"

"You're not a nobody-"

"Yes, I'm!" Ryan almost shouted "I will never have the glam and the press, I will never be a star or even a business man, I won't have a good job"

"Well… you see daddy-" Sharpay said getting annoyed of Ryan always cutting her.

"Ahh… I still remember when we were little kids, me and dad always have a bond, I always watch him golf in Lava Springs then… I miss all that" he sigh "What is your good news anyway because you know… their won't be any good news because dad will never-" before he could finish Sharpay cut him of.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL THAT STORY AGAIN, and again, and again, and again!" Sharpay shouted.  
"I've been trying to tell you the good news but you keep cutting me off" she pause for a moment. "Dad agree we can be business partners in all our companies"

Ryan's face lit up with a huge smile on his face "Really?" he asked and he nodded with a smile on her face.

…………

"So… how's talking to your dad and Ryan?" Troy asked.

"Fine… Ryan is now back to the old himself and I've convince daddy" she answered to the other line.

"Well… good for you babe, well I have a surprise for you, I'll pick you up after basketball practice and that's an hour so you still have one hour to get ready, dress beautifully"

"Ok… sure what's this surprise anyway?" Sharpay asked.

"It's a surprise" Troy said "well it's time for practice big game next week bye"

"Bye, love you"

"Love you too" Troy said be4 he hang-up.

…………

An hour later…

"Wait" Sharpay said as she run and open the door to see troy dress in tux.

"Wow, you look beautiful, as always" he smiled, as he eyed her. She wore a red dress cut until her knees and a white high heels.

"You look good yourself" she said and give her a kiss on the cheeks. "What's your surprise anyway?"

"It's a surprise"

…………

"Where will you taking me now?" Sharpay ask riding Troy's black mustang. They just finish their dinner in some fancy restaurant, Sharpay's favorite.

"Secret" Troy said with a play-full smile on his face.

"K, fine" she sigh so tired in all of the secret and surprises.

Then troy pulled in front of the park. They walk hand-in-hand to the lake. When they stop, Troy look at her and knell down on his one foot and held up a small box in front of her.

"O gosh troy" Sharpay said in a whisper.

"Sharpay Evans… I love you so much and you know that right?" Sharpay nodded now tears flow freely in her eyes.

"I also talk to your parents and ask them permission to marry you and they said yes, now I'm just asking you my permission to marry the love of my life, will you marry me?"

When he open the box Sharpay gasp when she saw the ring "Ofcourse!"

…………

**The End**

…………

-Well hope you all like it… Rose said I should write a sequel but what is the sequel all about, have any ideas? R&R

**BTW:** Should I do a sequel? But what is it about?

**FYI: **Look out for my new story/ies!!!


	15. Vote for my new story

**A/N: We, Rose and I (Miles) don't have any idea for our next story so we need you're help. Vote now!!!**

_**How to Vote: **_

_**Just review the number and title of the story you like most (You can have two (2) votes but make sure it's just up to two)**_

_For example:_

_Story No:1_

_Title: Gabriella's biggest mistake_

_Story No:2_

_Title: New Musical_

…………

**Summaries:**

**Story No:1**

**Title: Gabriella's biggest mistake**

Gabriella's pregnant with Troy's child when she left for California. Yes, pregnant! But, the biggest mistake she have made that hunt her for all this years is, she didn't told Troy anything. Anything? Yes anything! She just left after breaking up with Troy because she is smart enough to know that long distant relationship never works.

Now, that Troy has a wife, one of the finest actresses in Hollywood, Sharpay Evans, but how? They went to rivals school fall in love, date, marry eachother but didn't get the blessing to have any children**. **

Now that Gabriella died in a tragedy, what happen to the one year old, Tommy 'Tom' Montez? Will he be accepted of his own father? How 'bout will Sharpay accept him as her own son? Will Gabriella's mistake change Troy and Sharpay's life?

**Story No: 2**

**Title: New Musical**

There is a new musical coming to East High! Twinkle Scene! Who do you think will get the two lead roles? Troy and Gabriella? I don't think so. Sharpay will get the leading lady and Troy will get the leading man. Ryan will choreograph the dance and Kelsi will make the music. Taylor, Chad, Jason and Martha will help make and paint the backstage. Zeke is with the lights. But what about Gabriella? She will co-direct the musical.

But what if Troy and Sharpay fall in love because Gabriella became bossy, all she wants is the musical to be perfect. Troy and Gabriella don't have any time to date or even talk, all they talk about is the musical. You should do this, You should do that, You need to be like this, You need to be like that and bla, bla, bla. That's when Troy and Sharpay got along. They don't just talk about the musical but they also talk about Troy's falling relationship with Gabriella. What do you think will happen? Will Troy and Sharpay develop something with eachother? Will Gabriella and Troy come to a break? Will the musical be successful?

**Story No: 3**

**Title: Get Your Vote On!**

Let's Vote! Who do you want to nominate this year? Well I all know the this year, senior year, Troy and Sharpay will be nominated for school's president. Let's imagine shall we? Ice Queen as President of the whole school, I hope the school won't turn to an early winter season, or the B-Ball King, the whole school will turn into a big basketball court or not. They both have experience how to be a leader right? Sharpay is the co-president of the drama club, Troy is the captain of the basketball team. So no problem in the leader thing the only problem is what if… they fall in-love… with eachother?

What will happen to the nomination? With Gabriella? The whole school? Will it be the start of something new? Find out it's now or never.

**Story No: 4**

**Title: Love Square **

Zeke's in love. Gabriella's in love. Sharpay's in love. Troy's in love. Zeke in love with Sharpay. Gabriella's in love with Troy. But, Sharpay and Troy is in love with… who? With eachother? Why… I Don't know. Gabriella and Troy have a relationship that in troy's mind is falling apart. He know his in love with someone else… but who? Zeke is trying to court Sharpay but he don't have the guts to do it. He have been giving hints for a long time now but Sharpay won't react. She's in love with someone else… but who? It maybe Zeke… but no.

What is Troy got to be paired with a beautiful blond for a project? And that girl is no other than Sharpay Evans. Will he and Sharpay develop? Will it break Gabriella's heart or Zeke's? Will they be in a relationship?

**Story No: 5**

**Title: The Plan**

Gabriella and Troy broke up, because she saw or thought Troy kissing another girl, Brenda a cheerleader. But, Brenda is just whispering something to Troy. She didn't let him explain and she need a shoulder to cry on. Luckily, Ryan Evans is there and let her cry on his shoulder. But they fall in love with each other. What if Sharpay don't like the idea that her brother is dating a science-math freak girl? What if Troy still have something for Gabriella and he want her to be his again?

Sharpay thought of a plan, with Troy ofcourse. But, what plan is it? Troy agreed. Will it work? Or will it work the wrong way? Will Gabriella be with Troy again or will Sharpay just accept Gabriella as her brother's girlfriend?

…………

**A/N: So hope u can pick 1 or 2 and vote!!! Remember the vote is due on December 27, 2008! So vote now…!!! And have a MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**BTW: who do u like more? Miley or Selena? **


End file.
